


Secret Power

by gigilysrose



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/F, Light BDSM, M/M, Possessive Behavior, jj is a badass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 03:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigilysrose/pseuds/gigilysrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JJ is secretly in charge. JJ and Prentiss run into Hotch and Reid at a d/s club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Power

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'ed. All mistakes are mine. Comments are love. Thanks for reading!!!!!

If anyone asked, both of them would tell you that Emily was the alpha in their relationship. After all, the 5'8” agent with her imposing stature and well-muscled body could make a suspect crumble at first glance and those who didn't learned soon that not doing so was highly regrettable. As in they would give all of their free will just to have her out of their minds because she could see into every corner and all of the secrets that they never wanted anyone else to see without them saying anything would be revealed. Even her coworkers knew that messing with her or those close to her was not a good idea.

What very few saw was that JJ was imposing in a much less obvious way. She would sneak her way into your mind until you willingly admitted any dark thought that had ever crossed your mind. It wasn't until much later (as in years later or maybe even never) that you realized that it had been all her doing and you had no control in the situation. She could have been secretly running the country and no one would have guessed. She played the part of the unintimidating press liaison so well that no one guessed what lurked underneath.

No one that they worked with would have guessed that it was JJ who took over control in the bedroom, that it was Emily who was handcuffed to the bed completely at the mercy of her lover to take care of her. No one would have guessed that after a particularly grueling case Emily would kneel in front of JJ, submitting entirely to her command. Which was how they had ended up here, out at a club with JJ holding a leash attached to the collar around Emily's neck. Normally she didn't need to keep her sub on a leash because she was so well behaved, but Emily had disobeyed her during their last scene. Emily had been told that she would be on the leash until she had proved herself worthy of her domme's trust again.

Right now, her domme was busy staring startled at the sight of Hotch holding a leash attached to a decorative collar around the neck of one long and lanky Reid Spencer. The two agents stared at each other before nodding and going back to paying attention to their respective subs, neither of which had noticed the interaction as they had both been dutifully staring at the floor. As JJ fended off a domme who had gotten a little too close to Emily for her tastes there was one thought in her head: “I need to find out where Hotch got that collar 'cause it would look damn hot on my girl.”


End file.
